projectvigilancefandomcom-20200216-history
Ichor
Ichor is a Hazardous substance, class 1a. It is associated with the Ars Daimonica and the various Liehijon Hazards. Location All recovered ichor is to be kept in an armour-plated vat beneath Hazard Zone One, encased within a concrete sphere and with two hydrogen bombs fixed to its underside. No personnel are to enter without direct orders from CHQ. If permission is given, they must be accompanied by three heavy weapons squads and at least one member of the research team must be familiar with the Ars Daimonica. Attributes Ichor is a viscous, golden-coloured liquid. It has a density of 8g/cm^3, a boiling point of 3000°C, and forms a thick layer of black 'skin' where it touches air. This is extremely strong and hard to break. If a human touches the material and creates an image in their head, the ichor begins to produce an entity fitting that image, down to mass, colour, and texture. Traits which are not produced are internal structure, personality, or any anomalous abilities imagined. Ichor does not violate the conservation of mass at any time, so objects with greater mass than the quantity of fluid are not produced. If the object is inanimate, it shows no outward sign that it was produced with ichor (though chemical testing would reveal this). If its surface is broken, ichor comes up from underneath and resolidifies, filling the gap. If an animate object is imagined, it is capable of motion in all respects as the template. This means that an ichor-produced human can speak, breathe, walk and so on. However, instead of the relevant personality, such an entity is highly aggressive, manipulative, and in all cases sapient. Their ichor skin, while appearing as imagined, is as tough and shows the same self-repair properties as non-imprinted fluid. They also show greater strength and endurance than the template being. Ichor also shows anomalous properties if certain incantations are recited over it. This is how the Liehijon Hazards must have been produced. These entities have memories, some shape-shifting ability, and cause animals within their line of sight to feel discomfort. Testing Logs In multiple occasions, the abilities of ichor have been tested by PV personnel. IMAGE TESTS Log 136-a Image: A brick Output: One false brick, of the same colour, texture, and mass Log 136-b Image: Mt. Everest Output: No activity. Log 136-c Image: A violin Output: False violin, playable and 'of high quality'. Log 136-d Image: A lit match Output: Unlit false match. Log 136-e Image: A television monitor Output: One false television monitor. Did not work. Log 136-f Image: One green anole. Output: A highly aggressive false green anole, extremely fast and of greater size than expected. One fatality before termination. Log 136-g Image: Two small rabbits Output: Two highly aggressive false rabbits which attempted to leap at the researcher's throats. Could not breach the fibreglass screen, so began insulting the researchers until termination. Log 136-h Image: One earthworm Output: 3m-long false worm with powerful burrowing ability. Penetrated 10cm of armour-grade steel before termination. Log 136-i Image: One caucasian human female Output: Caucasian-appearance false human female. Showed no signs of aggression. Convinced researchers to let her out, then killed all research staff. Heavy machine gun fire required for termination. Log 136-j Image: Fictional character 'Dracula' from the 1958 film of that name Output: False humanoid agreed by research staff to look exactly like the Christopher Lee version of Dracula. Showed high speed and aggression. Machine gun fire required for termination. Log 136-k Image: One Tyrannosaurus rex Output: False Tyrannosaurus rex, 12m long and five tonnes in mass. Began attempting to beat down containment cell, while insulting personnel. Anti-Tank weaponry required for termination. Log 136-n Image: One Dimensional Rift Output: Dimensional Rift, six feet tall. Probe sent through disappeared without giving info. No personnel sent through. INCANTATION TESTS Log 136-l Incantation: Number 58 Output: Liehijon entity calling itself 'Djabal'. 4m-tall winged humanoid with red skin, wielding a large mace. Broke through steel containment and caused 11 casualties. Attempted to summon other Liehijon. Concentrated shelling required for termination. Log 136-m Incantation: Number 6 Output: Liehijon entity calling itself 'Moloch'. 20m-long dragon-like entity with many spines. Broke containment, but was convinced by researchers that it could get 'a good fight' against the Dark Angel. Protracted battle took place, resulting in 'Moloch' being destroyed by the angel. Category:Hazards